


Fighting

by orphan_account



Category: Hollyoaks
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, jpc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 16:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...for what's mine</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting

**Author's Note:**

> Another one

FIGHTING

 

 

Craig took the glass from John Paul’s hand. “You won’t be needing that.”

John Paul, still inwardly reeling from Craig’s invitation, allowed it, let the hand, fingers touching Craig’s, remain still, untrembling – an act of will.

When it came to Craig lately all he had to protect his tender heart was will – the act of applying his will.

A fragile thing, one touch, one look from Craig still enough to make him want so _badly_.

“He gives me what I need.”

“No, he doesn’t.” Dry fingertips subtly caressing the underside of his wrist. Only Craig knew this; knew how to touch to make his very sinews melt. Such a simple thing – touch – yet between them a silent language that said more than words could ever hope to achieve. Kieron had not even known that there was this language, let alone learned the rudiments of it.

“How do you know?” His voice was saying the words, yet they meant nothing – Craig’s eyes, his mouth, his fingers...

“Because you weren’t glowing – when I saw you earlier that light that was always so much a part of you just wasn’t there. He doesn’t make you happy.”

And there it was, the opportunity to declare his love, tell Craig why _he_ was no longer even at the back let alone the forefront of John Paul’s mind. He had found everything he had ever wanted – in Kieron. Kieron was the one he intended to spend forever with – his love, his partner.

Craig’s eyes beguiled him, stopped his breath, interfered with the ability to process thoughts, form them, tell the lie.

“You hurt me so much.”

“We hurt each other.”

“I can’t do that again, Craig. I can’t.”

“He claims to love you yet he can’t see how he’s taken the heart from you. I see it, John Paul, and I know I am the _only_ one who can light you up. And it’s not because you love me. It’s because you know, you know how much I love you. That is something he can’t give you for all that he’s gay, for all that he’s willing to do what I couldn’t before. You have my heart – you know that. Tell me, isn’t that more than enough?”

“You won’t admit you’re with me – that you’re proud to be with me.”

“I’m proud to be with you.”

“No, no you’re not. You still aren’t admitting-“

“That I love you, that this last year has been hell on Earth; that I’ve been devising ways and means, plots and devices to try to win you back; flowcharting, pro -ing and con -ing? Well I’m admitting it. I’m admitting that without you my life is completely meaningless; that being gay being straight, being bi is meaningless in the face of the fact that I love you, YOU john Paul – all of me loves ALL of you. And that makes me so proud because I’m proud of you, proud that you chose ME, that through it all you stayed with me – here where it really counts.” A hand resting on his heart. “Since you there hasn’t been anyone else, because how could there be? You are the love of my life. It’s taken me a year to admit to myself and to you, but I’m here. And I’m not leaving without you. Fuck Trinity, fuck my career – without you none of it means a damn thing. I’m fighting, John Paul, fighting for what’s mine. Your man well he’ll have to fight too. Think he can do that? Cos you gotta know I’m not giving in, he’ll have to put me on the floor a thousand fucking times and even then I’m still coming...”

John Paul stared at him, amazed at the passion in Craig’s voice, but even more amazed at the resolution. He honestly didn’t know what the hell to say.

Craig took his hand, kissed the knuckles without hesitation without even a glance to check who might be watching. Well to be fair his speech hadn’t exactly been sotto voce... “Not interested in playing games anymore, John Paul. I’ve waited a long, long time to tell you how I feel, really feel and I’m not prepared to walk away or let you walk away. Not this time. You don’t get this very often – a second chance – when you blew the first. I know that and do you think I’m not ecstatic to see that what we have between us is so strong, so real, so... fated... that sitting here with you feels just like the first time, the first time I looked into your eyes and saw my future, saw what true happiness looked like? I’m going to win John Paul – I know it and you know it. Just let your man down gently, don’t want to hurt anyone, but he’s lost and that’s all there is to it.”

John Paul felt sure that he should be loudly protesting now, telling the arrogant bastard where to get off. Instead his fingers were caressing the beloved face, relearning the texture of skin, the new texture of beard. “Don’t you want to kiss me?” Craig’s eyes went dark with arousal and he bit his lip in a half smile. Sex on legs! “It’s just – the stubble. Not too sure...”

“Well it won’t stay, but it’s not too bad, sure you can take a few minutes contact with my stubble.”

“Yeah? Not so sure.” He watched, heart racing, as Craig got up, walked over, knelt down, then hand on the back of his neck pulled him into a kiss.

It was warm, Craig’s mouth, tasting sweetly of beer and a hint of the mint of his toothpaste; his tongue asking a question that John Paul enthusiastically answered. And no, funny how he really wasn’t noticing the stubble at all, except well he kinda liked it...

Craig kissed his cheek, his mouth, nose and eyelids before resting his face on John Paul’s chest, top of his head just under John Paul’s chin. “Love you so fucking much, John Paul, and I miss you like hell.”

“Miss you too.” He kissed the warm thatch of dark hair. “You won’t need to fight.” Well the rumours were probably already halfway round the village by now – he didn’t think he’d exactly have to break anything to Kieron. He felt bad for not caring more. But as always Craig, Craig was ALL he saw. “But give me a few days okay?”

“All the time you need.” He was kissing John Paul’s neck in a way that rather belied those sentiments.

“Seriously, let me go.”

“Never.”

John Paul laughed. “Okay, but let me up and then let me walk back to the flat...just for now, okay?”

Craig moved away, still on his knees. “But just a few days, right?”

“Just to set my affairs in order. There’s a lot to sort out, Craig.”

“Okay.”

“You staying there all day?”

“What’s wrong; thought you liked me on my knees.”

“Craig!” How come _he_ was the one blushing? “Get up you idiot!” How had he forgotten this, this connection they had, that he didn’t have with _anyone_ else? He helped Craig to his feet, kept hold of his hands, stared into the beloved face. “Do I need to say it?” he asked, voice low, intimate.

“I’d like to hear it.”

“I love you. Always have, always will.”

Craig took him into his arms, right there in full view of everyone, kissed him in full view of everyone.

It wasn’t quite shouting it from the City Steps, but he supposed it would do...


End file.
